This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) are a structurally very diverse set of carbohydrate polymers found both free and attached to protein at cellular surfaces. They mediate signaling events as well as numerous other interactions between a cell and its environment. Characterizing oligomers derived from these polymers is a challenging problem that can be addressed by high resolution MS methods. New FTMS facilities at the Resource are ideally suited to this research.